Will They Ever Get It Right?
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Kurama and Hiei discover something amazing, but they don't tell Kuwabara, Yusuke, or Botan what it is. Want to know what it is? Read and find out! Sequel to the Wrongness of It All.


Will They Ever Get it Right?  
  
By: Chibi Pyro Duo and Lord Hydro Karumi  
  
When we last left our favorite fox and fire demon they had discovered the website Fanfiction.net. Reading the Yu Yu Hakasho section Kurama and Hiei were both horrified at some of the ideals that people had about them and their fellow cast members.  
  
It was another meeting were the "gang" wasn't doing anything. So Kurama and Hiei decided to check out Fanfiction.net again, and see if the misguided souls of the site were any better than last time.  
  
"Kurama, I was traumatized enough the last time we read all these fictions. How can they possibly get any better?"  
  
"Hiei you must be open to new opportunities."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kurama logged onto Fanfiction.net as RoseWhipper245. Hiei looked at Kurama curiously. "My human mother grounded me for being late for curfew. How she knew I will never know."  
  
Hiei hmmed, "I still say that there is a spy in our ranks. It wouldn't surprise me if it were Kuwabara. The stupidity must be an act, no one can really be that stupid."  
  
"You give him far to much credit Hiei."  
  
Hiei lifted an eyebrow, "Was that an insult coming out of the fox's mouth?"  
  
"Call it your bad influence."  
  
Hiei smirked, "So RoseWhipper what has changed since the last time we visited this vile site?"  
  
"Well I have discovered more disturbing and rather unusual rumors. Also some rather distortion to our and our comrades personalities. Some things are predictable, but..."  
  
"Move over Kurama and just let me see." Hiei pushed the red-haired demon out of the way. Kurama sweat dropped at the sight of Hiei so eager to see the site. "Kurama the summary says that it has an OC pairing what's that?"  
  
Kurama pulled up a chair next to Hiei and said, "Well OC means original character. Usually it's a self-insert of one's self in a fan fiction. Most of the time that character is Mary Sue."  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama in confusion.  
  
"Allow me to explain some of the fanfiction "lingo". OC is original character, Mary Sue is a character that has no flaws and usually is tougher, smarter, and more heartless than all of us. Yaoi is a male-male pairing." Hiei turned slightly blue from the mention of this, "If you see a / mark next to two names that means that those two characters are paired together. A SLASH is a same gender pairing, fluffy is a "everything will be alright if we stick together and believe in our hearts" fic. OOC is out of character." Hiei looked confused.  
  
"Kurama I only asked a simply question not the entire fanfiction dictionary. When I ask you a word that's when you give me the definition."  
  
Kurama sighed, "Alright Hiei."  
  
Hiei clicked on a fic, "What's a one-shot. Does it involve a spirit gun?"  
  
"No a one-shot is a one chapter story. They are usually short and sweet."  
  
Hiei continued to read it, "That was well written, it must have gotten admirable reviews."  
  
Kurama said, "Click on the number at the top to see the reviews that it got."  
  
Hiei clicked on the reviews, "Kurama why do all these authors ask the writer to continue with the fic if it was a one-shot?"  
  
"Some authors don't believe in one-shots, they annoy the author and ask them to continue the story even though they are warned."  
  
"All these reviews are the same, "good story please continue." "So cool update soon." That's supposed to encourage someone to write?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Hiei clicked on another fic, "Kurama what is sweet snow?"  
  
"It is an ice-cream in the human world why?"  
  
"In all these fics I'm obsessed with the thing. Hmm... like a mere human invention could obsess my mighty will power."  
  
Kurama sweat dropped, "Hiei, may I inquire as to how you know this when you've only mentioned this once?"  
  
Hiei said, "Who says I've only mentioned it once fox?!" Kurama starred at Hiei, "Ok fine so I have an account also," He logged on as DarkFlammer751, "So why am I always obsessed with sweet snow?"  
  
"I do not now. It is one of those rumors that goes around and no one knows were it originates from. There are many other theories. You are always appearing out of random trees."  
  
"I fall out of a tree once and no one lets me forget it."  
  
"Also there is something called ruts."  
  
"What in the world is a rut?"  
  
"Well apparently it's when we go all demon during a full moon and need to mate or something of the sort."  
  
Hiei looked disgusted, "I'm a Fire Apparition. I would not mate under a full moon. Maybe an animal spirit like you, but surely not me."  
  
"Believe it." Kurama pulled up several examples.  
  
"Ahhh... how stupid can these human's be?!" He started hitting his head on the desk. Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
Botan popped into the room, "Is everything all right in here it sounds like something is being hurt?"  
  
Hiei glared at Botan with a bandage on his head, "Everything is just fine go bother the Spirit Detective or something."  
  
"Well I never. Humph." Botan closed the door.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei, "Hiei are you okay. I know some of these terms are new, but why does this come as a shock to you."  
  
"Kurama I've only be reading the stories with terms that I understand."  
  
"So you have been stuck reading the repetitive Mary-Sue, fluffy stories have you not?"  
  
Hiei sighed and nodded his head. He quickly got an evil gleam in his eyes, "Although I've been having extreme pleasure in flaming all of their fanfictions."  
  
Kurama laughed, "Yes so how have you enjoyed the storylines."  
  
"I find them dull and boring. For a while they amused me, until I realized that most of the population did them."  
  
"What is your least favorite storyline."  
  
"It's hard to determine. Reading the story about the new Spirit Detective is getting old. For some reason the story seems to always go the same." He sighed again, "What's your least favorite Kurama."  
  
"It is when we get a new student at school. It often confuses me. Yusuke and Kuwabara go to a different school than I, and you Hiei don't go to school at all. But for some awkward reason we all go to the same school."  
  
"That is ridiculous. You, Kurama are in high school, while the Spirit Detective and the buffoon both are in junior high, and I have no reason to go to school, why would I? I obviously have a higher intellect than any there." He smirked at this declaration.  
  
Kurama once again sweatdropped at Hiei's cockiness. Then he held up a finger and said, "What highly annoys me is when they have all four of us fall in love with the new student. Keiko would most likely murder Yusuke for looking at another girl, Kuwabara is stuck on Yukina," Hiei grumbles at this, "you Hiei would deny all feelings until the bitter end, and I am to involved in my studies to consider a girlfriend at this point. Besides I fear that my life as a demon might hurt a human."  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo and Lord Hyrdo Karumi pop up. Duo says, "We would like to interrupt here for just a second and say what we think Hiei's thought process would be if Hiei was in fact 'in love' with some(If he could feel that emotion.) Here is the resident expert Karumi-chan."  
  
Karumi clears her throat, "Hmm... what is this weird feeling in my stomach. Hmm.. must have eaten some bad food." She smiles, "Or it would be, "Why do I suddenly feel so weird like I'm floating. Oh well, back to killing."  
  
Duo popes up, "Ok that's been our moment." She points a remote at Kurama and Hiei and they continue.  
  
Hiei said, "And do you know what else totally annoys me is when the bad guy wants to fight in a room full of people and then no one remembers anything about it. What's up with that." Hiei shook his head, "What in the hell just happened Kurama?"  
  
"I think that you're experiencing what the authors call out of characterness."  
  
"It will never happen again!"  
  
"You can't really control it man, I mean it can strike at any time." Kurama shook his head. "That can be your example."  
  
"You sounded like the imbecile."  
  
Kurama just shrugged, "About your comment earlier. That also greatly annoys me, humans are not as oblivious as the one in the rooms. I believe that authors get 'caught up in the moment' and do not realize what happened."  
  
Hiei looked over the summaries of several other stories and sighed, "There is nothing to look at." Hiei turned around in his chair, "We should go Fox, before the dunderheads accuse us of looking at porn again. Do that erasing the memory trick and let us be gone."  
  
"Excellent idea Hiei." Kurama erased the memory and the two demons left the room and out of Yusuke's house missing another meeting.  
  


Yusuke and Kuwabara were at Yusuke's computer. "Ahhhhh they erased the memory again!"  
  
"Man they must be really protective of their porn."  
  
"I vow that I will find out what you two are doing up here!" yelled Yusuke at the wall.  
  


And so once again Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan all go on oblivious about the happenings on the Fanfiction.net world.  
  
And for the final time I shall say Hiei and Kurama sought out the misguided authors and set them straight.  
  


AN: Ok guys I have to say I wasn't going to write a sequel to The Wrongness of It All until I didn't get any flames.(tear) Come on guys, I know you're out there (searching high and low for the flamers) Ok so I'm not your average author, get over it. So I was going to say the other reason I wrote a sequel was because some authors (glares at all offending authors) don't know the meaning of a one-shot. Which means I will not continue it. Although I was wrong in this case. So there will be NO continuation of this.  
  
Chibi Pyro Duo(were did all the pretty little flames go) and Lord Hydro Karumi (do you think they know it's a circle)  
  
Oh look the ninjas are revolting


End file.
